At Last
by RiaVicto
Summary: Finn and Rachel pairing, one-shot set after sectionals. With everything that's going on in Finn's life right now, does he have room for Rachel?


**JJ: **Hello everyone, I'm back but with a one-shot this time!

So this is set after sectionals but I think that's obvious when you read it, I'm tried to make this readable even if you have no prior knowledge of _Glee_ or anything about it!  
Finchel smut from the off, so be warned!  
Rated M, obviously, you know me :)

**I don't own anything _Glee- _no need to remind me, it's an upsetting thought that I struggle with daily. **

Who's absolutely LOVING the new eps!? I can't wait for Ep. 4 Bad Reputation, more Puckzilla action with solo songs- one being a Rat Pack offering and some "tragic" news!  
Gosh Ryan Murphy you're such a tease! What news!?  
Mmmhmmm Mark Salling, how I love you!

* * *

_At last,  
M__y love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Yes, at last.

_-Etta James, At Last  
_

Rachel gasped as her body slammed against the wall. The excitement of it all was just too much. Finn's body was pressed up to hers and there was a devilish twinkle in his eye. His hands came down to grip her hips and pulled her roughly into him. Their lips crashed together and she heard a low moan emit from deep in his chest. She could feel how much he wanted this, wanted her. Finn wanted her, Rachel Berry, after all this time it was finally happening. Rachel didn't care about anything but him and her in this moment. She didn't feel anything but Finn and his wandering hands, Finn as he sucked on her lip and traced kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. She didn't want to think about anything, not the classroom they were in and how they could be caught at any moment, not glee and the performance they were going to be doing to any minute now. And she especially didn't want to think about her dads just a few doors down in the auditorium, waiting for her as proud as punch.

Finn lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Once again Finn pushed her up against the wall and the cold stone was like lightening through her body. Every feeling, every sensation was magnified. Finn had one hand cupping her breast, massaging it expertly and the other was on her bare thigh. The feeling of his palms on her exposed skin was incredible. Slowly he moved up and under her skirt and then higher still. A moan erupted from him at the sodden wet fabric he found there. Rachel whimpered in anticipation, this was so much further than she'd ever been before. Even within the week she'd dated Puck, they'd never done more than making out on her bed. But nothing, nothing had ever felt quite like this before. This was electrifying, magnificent, glorious!

Rachel grabbed at his back and fisted his chestnut hair as she felt his finger enter her.

"Oh God!" She all but screamed.

"Shh, baby. Unless you want someone to come in and interrupt us," he whispered into her ear. His breath against her neck sent her over the edge, she wouldn't have been able to make a sound even if she'd wanted to. Finn pulled his hand away from her. Rachel's hips thrust towards him, feeling cruelly robbed of the pleasure. His thumb came down onto her most sensitive spot and moved rhythmically. She threw her head back, arching her body and pressing herself into him. Rachel whimpered at his teasing, she needed him in her again.

Her hands shot down to meet his and pushed it towards her core. Finn mercifully obliged and pressed a finger into her. God, she was so wet, and so _tight. _He watched her, she was so beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair all messed up and her eyes tight shut, her lips all plump and parted just slightly. He had been so nervous about this moment. This was Rachel Berry, high maintenance and hard to please on a good day. But by the look on her face he was doing something right, very right, even with his lack of experience. He smiled at that thought, this is something he could enjoy practising, with her. Because after all Rachel only wanted and only deserved perfection.

Her hips bucked towards him again and her entered another digit, then another, his thumb still pressing small, hypnotising circles into her. Rachel opened her dark eyes and looked up into his light hazel orbs, she bit her lip and let out another moan. This spurred him on and he began to pump her harder, deeper. Rachel's hand moved between them and she found the top of his jeans and slipped her hand inside. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do so when her hand came across his rock hard penis she began to stroke it gently, letting her hand linger on the tip. Finn hissed in approval and Rachel moved her hand higher in into his boxers. She held him in her hands and felt him growing larger and harder still at her naked touch. Using the slight wetness from his tip she began to pump him at the same rhythm he was moving inside her. Finn's head fell into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply before kissing and nibbling it. They both moaned and writhed with each other.

Rachel muscles began to tense and she felt a coil of electricity rise in her and gripped Finn tighter with her legs. He could feel her clamping down on his fingers, drawing him in her further. It was all he could do to hold on himself, Her hand stopped it's movement and grabbed his hand pushing it harder. Her entire body shuddered and pooled onto him. Watching her climax, her golden skin coated in slight sheen of sweat and her mouth open wide and inviting he could no longer hold back and released himself inside his jeans.

Finn let Rachel down gently and she slumped to the floor, he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her petite frame and cradling her.

"Oh, God. Oh God, oh God," she whimpered into his chest, kissing him through his shirt.

"I know," was all he could muster, "I know."

After a few minutes the pair cleaned themselves up and made their way to the stage door of the auditorium. New Directions were waiting for them, preparing for their show. After their win at Sectionals Mr Schue had restarted their fund raising campaign for costumes, transport (and hotels for their longer distance competitions). Tonight they were reliving their win by performing their set list to parents, teachers and members of the local community for a small price per ticket, it wasn't going to make them huge amounts but the parents were excited to see them perform, some for the first time.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? We're going on in like two minutes," Puck sauntered over to Finn talking to him in hushed tones. Rachel left them to it, things were still very strained between the two of them. A day before sectionals a bomb was dropped on the small glee club.

Rachel was actually the one to initiate the explosion and she still felt horrible about it. Finn's ex-girlfriend, Quinn was pregnant. And as if teen pregnancy wasn't enough drama for the group it came out that Finn was not the father, it was Puck, Finn's best, well ex-best friend. Rachel had found out and had told Finn, admittedly she'd done it with selfish intent. With Quinn out the way, and no guilt of becoming a father she'd finally get her man. But it hadn't worked out entirely in her favour. Finn had initially resented her for telling him. He hated that he'd been the last one to know and that some how the whole Glee club had found out before him and no one had thought to tell him. He'd quit glee then and there, not being able to look at her without being stabbed in the heart by her betrayal again and crying like a girl. But _him, _his so called best friend, if he didn't want to punch his face off so much he'd admit that it was actually his betrayal that wanted to make him cry the most. No, even that wasn't true, it was the loss of his child, that's what _really_hurt. Yes he was only sixteen but for months now he'd thought he was going to be a Daddy but not anymore, baby Drizzle (you know like when it's kinda raining so you can smell it but you don't need an umbrella to go outside! Well, that's what I called her) wasn't his and she'd never know how much he loved her because Quinn wasn't even keeping her. If he was her dad he could have fought for her, try and keep her or at least have one of those open adoption thingies, but now. What was he to her now? Nothing, just some idiot who get duped, right?

"Are you thinking about her?" Rachel's hand slipped into his. Everyone else was lining up to go on stage and they were at the back. It's not that he was embarrassed to be seen with her or anything. True, he was a football, baseball, basketball jock, glee stud and popular guy- more so now that they'd won sectionals and he guessed girls dig the whole 'victim' of a whore thing, and Rachel was a glee freak, drama queen extraordinaire and super, super intense but seriously that didn't matter to him. It's just that it had only been a couple of weeks since 'babygate' and he didn't want to rush things, jump into a new relationship and screw up anything that could have been between him and Rachel. Because he truly believed he and Rachel could be something, something amazing. Just not yet. Not publicly anyway, he'd learnt quickly that the news travelled fast and things got messed up in the process when you were a couple people talked about, and people would definitely talk about him and Rachel.

"It's OK Finn, if you want to talk about it, any of it, I'm here for you. Puck, Drizzle... Quinn, any of it you can talk to me." Rachel didn't know why she found it so hard to say Quinn's name to him. Maybe because she was terrified that he still wasn't over her, that he was using Rachel as a rebound.

It wasn't like Finn hadn't used her before. Rachel and Finn had had a rocky start to their relationship. After Finn was tricked into joining glee, and it turned out that actually it rocked a little bit, Rachel had taken an immediate liking to him. After fighting off Kurt (a fabulously gay member of the glee club, who despite his initial queen of the bitches exterior had a heart of gold) for Finn's affections and dealing with Quinn (ex-head cheerleader, ex-spy intent of the destruction of glee and her two sidekicks Britney and Santanna) Rachel had approached Finn about her feelings, although it was pretty clear he reciprocated some of those feelings (and FYI the kisses were really enlightening of that fact) he couldn't act on them due to his commitments to Quinn, and Drizzle. Rachel had quit glee and tried her way as a solo artiste and Finn had seduced her to get her back in glee. But it was all water under the bridge now, because the excitement and thrill of their clandestine relationship and the knowledge that although they weren't public, Finn was finally hers. That was enough for her.

* * *

**JJ: **OK, so I figured I can do smut (hehe) and I've done a bit of angst in _If Only _but I've yet to try my hand a fluff =]  
So here you have it, a nice smutty one-shot with a good fluffy ending.  
I hope it wasn't too much.

This was originally going to be a PuckelBerry pairing (gasp, blasphemy I know, I'm sorry!) But I couldn't resist a bit of Finchel smut!  
So tell me what you think because this is a one-shot but I feel it's got potential to be a multi-chapped fic, no?

R+R  
I love you all

xxx


End file.
